ZOIDS: Quantum Cat
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: When an unknown Zoid and a girl who's parents were captured by the Imperial Military team up, will anything stand in their way?
1. Prologue

**********I DON'T OWN ZOIDS******************************************* ZOIDS: QUANTUM CAT  
  
BY: Digimon Lantern 1  
  
Prologue  
  
Fifty years ago in the Great War, the Republic was losing the fight. The final battle was being waged and the Rebels were losing it. Somehow, the Empire had obtained sixteen Genosaurs and were firing their charged particle guns to great effect. A young pilot's rage grew from this senseless slaughter. Finally after seeing his best friend vaporized by the latest barrage, he couldn't stand it anymore and yelled. His Zoid roared as they charged up the battlefield.  
  
"Sir, a Rebel Zoid is making its way up the field." An Imperial Dark Horn pilot said to his commander.  
  
"Have the Genosaurs target that Zoid. We'll show these Rebels that nothing will stand against us." The commander ordered.  
  
"Jason! Get out of there! Are you nuts?" Karen yelled at her comrade.  
  
Jason wasn't hearing her. He had his Quantum Cat claw into the side of a plateau to discover a cavern. He saw weak points and had an idea. He fired missiles at these points and quickly got out before the eight Genosaurs, who'd been charging for another blast, destroy themselves as well as twelve Imperial command wolves. The pilot saw his next target. A lone Genosaur was charging up directed at him. At the moment it fired, the Quantum Cat's Strike Laser Claw had placed itself in its neck and redirected the beam toward the rest of the Imperial Genosaurs.  
  
"What's wrong with my Zoid?!" An Imperial pilot yelled.  
  
Several pilots were yelling the same thing for the Rarehertz had gotten ahold of them. Two hundred Rev Raptors had been taken over by the Zoidbane and they were running toward the Quantum Cat. The Quantum Cat veered away and ran away allowing the zombified Rev Raptors to follow him. Eight hundred more Zoids of the same type joined these Zombie Zoids. Quickly, Jason turned on his shields and remodulated them to exactly where he wanted them. He could see the Rev Raptors walking closer to him. Screeching, one of them moved in for the kill. Its blade hit the shield and sent a wave of energy which fired the command systems of the Zoids. Most of the power was drained from the Zoid as a Rev Raptor who had survived the assault drove a blade partially into Jason's right side. The Rebel Commander's Gordos blasted the Zoid off and found its pilot was dead. The Quantum Cat followed the Gordos back to the base, sluggishly. It seemed sad.  
  
Karen was ecstatic. She gave a yell as she jumped out of her Shield Liger and waited till Jason shown up. Then, she saw something she never thought she'd ever see. The Quantum Cat was badly damaged. It was even more horrifying when she saw the medical crews bring out Jason's bloodied corpse. Tears fell from her eyes as she bent down to the ground. Maintenance teams rushed to the Quantum Cat to repair it as well. After the funeral, Karen went into Jason's quarters and found a note on the desk.  
  
To who it may concern: If you are reading this, I am already dead. I wish to tell how I came across my partner, Quantum Cat. Two years before the war began, I was exploring a section of the desert with my green Command Wolf I use to own. A gang of bandits attacked me and my first Zoid was destroyed. I went three weeks without water till I found a cave during a sandstorm. I fainted in this cave. A green Organoid splashed water in my face. It had brought me to some sort of Zoid City. Zoids and Organoids had built a Zoid- sized city underground. I spent those two years there very happy. I can remember going to the Zoid marketplace to buy fruit from a Shield Liger and helping a Guysack find wood in this underground paradise. Some days, I'd help the Organoids fish. Look, I don't know why they did any of this. They just did. At the end of those two glorious years, that same gang attacked again. Quantum Cat, a member of the city's police force, let me pilot him and together we destroyed this gang. I told him that I'd let him go when I couldn't use him anymore. Grant me my last wish. Let my Zoid go.  
  
Karen walked to Colonel Pratt's office. She walked in to find him sipping a cup of tea. Pratt noticed her.  
  
"Karen, sit down. What seems to be on your mind?" He asked.  
  
Karen handed him the letter, which he read.  
  
"Okay, do it." He said.  
  
Karen watched as the Quantum Cat left the base. She thought of the Zoid City that Jason spoke of in his letter.  
  
I wonder if I'll ever go there, she thought to herself.  
  
The Quantum Cat wondered whether or not he should stay with the Republicans or journey for years for his next pilot. It didn't know which to chose or whether or not it had the right to chose its fate. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Child Warrior

Chapter 1  
  
The Child Warrior  
  
Anara lay down on her bed reading her Zoid book she got for her birthday, yesterday. She was six years old and was learning about Zoids. Not that she needed to. Her family had two Zaber Fangs, two Shield Ligers, and two Command Wolves. In a little bit, she would go and pour drinks for them when they returned from their practice. When they returned, Anara had already had lemonade poured.  
  
"Anara, how's your Red Horn wreck coming along?" Alex asked.  
  
"I've got it up and running, save for the command system. Would someone help me work on that?" Anara asked her family.  
  
"Sure, we'll take the Gustav out to the wreck." Andy said. "We can bring it in together."  
  
For the past few months, Anara had been working on a Red Horn. Her original intention was to show her family that she wasn't a baby anymore and could handle a Zoid just like the rest of them. However, the last few months, she grew to appreciate the Zoid that she was repairing and was getting better at understanding a Zoid's needs and wants. She decided to not think about and began to eat her dinner.  
  
"Major Rall, our Reconnaissance Redlers just came back." An Imperial Soldier reported to his commanding officer.  
  
Major Sali Rall was sleeping at the time and never liked to be disturbed. However, she didn't feel like breaking the fool's skull open today. She got up and pulled her red hair out of her eyes and glared at the soldier. He was young, I'll let him go this time.  
  
"Report." She said.  
  
"They've detected two green Zaber Fangs, two Shield Ligers, two Command Wolves, and an unconfirmed report of a Gustav moving toward a Red Horn that appears to be ready for mobilization." He said.  
  
A good attack force, she thought. Those seven would also make for good defense.  
  
"We attack as planned. My forces need good field experience." She told him.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He said leaving her to sleep.  
  
Anara couldn't sleep when she got home in her Red Horn. A certain pride filled her as she brought the Zoid in by herself and being allowed to help out in protecting the town. She couldn't wait till morning when she could easily take it out without being hounded by her family. As she was about to drift off into dreamland, she heard the sound of a distant explosion. Andy opened the door and looked at her.  
  
"Guess what, you're going to be able to test out your Red Horn sooner than you thought." He told her.  
  
Everyone was in the hangar and getting into their Zoids. They had a set drill.  
  
"Sound off!" Her father exclaimed.  
  
All seven Zoids roared at the same time.  
  
"MOBILIZE!" Everyone yelled in unison.  
  
The family of Zoids stormed out of their hangar and Anara's mother, Pauline, scanned the attacking force.  
  
"I'm detecting five Redlers, a Dark Horn, ten Command Wolves, and two Iron Kongs. They have about three more Kongs, ten Rev Raptors, six Zaber Fangs, and two Red Horns. David, this has got to be Imperial deserters." Pauline told them.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking. Alright, let's take them down!" He ordered his family.  
  
Anara targeted her anti-aircraft guns towards the Redlers and fired. She caught two of them before the others evaded her fire. Her sisters were able to destroy the last few Redlers. She ran at full speed toward a Command Wolf that was trying to hit her mother. The Zoid hit the Command Wolf at the torso and flipped the Wolf into the air and crashed onto the ground. Her father tore through the Command Wolves and the Rev Raptors soon after.  
  
"These guys are expert pilots! Watch yourself!" Major Rall yelled from her Iron Kong.  
  
A blast hit her Iron Kong and she turned to find a pair of Gold Command Wolves blasting her Zoid. She smiled at this. Some people always try to take on the bigger guy. She fired away at them, not caring if she wasted the ammo. Then, one got in too close. That was a mistake. Quickly, she grabbed the Command Wolf and hurled it into its partner. Both Zoids slumped to the ground as both suffered a command system freeze. She shook her head.  
  
Anara was currently battling the Dark Horn. The two horns were locked together like swordsman in an epic duel. Both pushed against the other, neither willing to give an inch to the other. This could go on for hours.  
  
"Anara, tell us when." Her mother told her.  
  
Anara looked to see her parents' Green Zaber Fangs coming out from behind the Dark Horn. She had to smile at the plan.  
  
"Now!"  
  
The Zaber Fangs' main cannons fired into the left and right torsos of the Dark Horn. After backing up, Anara fired at the Dark Horn's neck with missiles till it went down. Her sisters came alongside her in their Shield Ligers.  
  
"We took care of those Zaber Fangs!" Theresa yelled in triumph.  
  
Major Sali Rall fired her Acolyte Pulsar Beam Cannon into the Red Horn and watched it getting buried by a large building's rubble. Anara blacked out from the impact of the blast and awoke the next day to find a Liger-like Zoid removing the debris from her cockpit. She got out to find her Red Horn was totaled and that her family was gone. The Liger-like Zoid followed her home, where Anara found her family's cache of currency from both governments. The Zoid opened its cockpit and the two left the village together. She wondered why this Zoid would be out on its own like this.  
  
"What are you called?" She asked it.  
  
The words, Quantum Cat, appeared on her screen.  
  
"Well QC, let's get going." Anara said.  
  
The Quantum Cat ran at full speed, booster enhanced, towards the great mystery of the future. 


	3. Chapter 2: Beware The Fanock Gang!

*********I DON'T OWN ZOIDS**************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Beware the Fanock Gang!  
  
Night fell on the desert wasteland as Anara heard the sounds of a distant battle. She steered the Quantum Cat in the direction to investigate. She arrived to find a village that was in danger of dying out. People were running away from her in fright. Anara exited her Zoid and walked over to the one person who seemed not to be afraid of her.  
  
"What is happening?" She asked.  
  
"Our town is going to be under attack soon by the Fanock gang. They've been terrorizing us since the war ended. We can't even call for the Guardian Force because our communications have been cut. They even dammed up the river. We can't get any water." The girl told her.  
  
An explosion happened near Anara and the other girl ran off. Anara got into the Quantum Cat and headed to where her partner triangulated the area where the attacker came from. She found ten Command Wolves firing at the village. Quantum Cat roared and let the Zoids know that something was after them. Two turned to see her to find their cockpits blown off by missiles. The other eight Command Wolves stopped the bombardment and fled at their top speed. Before Anara could proceed, a pair of Gun Snipers buried the Quantum Cat in rocks. Anara just shook her head.  
  
"Let's try to get out of this, QC." She said.  
  
The rocks began to move as the Quantum Cat pushed against them. After ten minutes of this, the purple Zoid burst out of the debris and walked away from it. She piloted the Quantum Cat around to find the tracks of the Zoids she was trying to attack.  
  
"Let's get them, QC!" She yelled.  
  
A booster came out of the Zoid's back and they accelerated past the tracks to find the Fanock Gang's base. It had two Redlers, three Heldigunners, one Iron Kong, five Zaber Fangs, twenty Command Wolves, a Red Horn, seven Rev Raptors, and a Dibison. These were okay Zoids. She used the booster again and raced towards the base. The two Redler pilots never made it to their Zoids, which were taken out by two missiles. The Red Horn came at her. Sidestepping, Anara unsheathed the laser blades and the Red Horn ran right into them, cutting the Zoid in two. The Rev Raptors and the Command Wolves seemed to be trying to use some strategy. The Rev Raptors lined up and began to fire at her. Quickly, she used the laser blades and cut these Zoids in half. Firing another twenty missiles, the Command Wolves were disabled. Two Zaber Fangs ran towards her and jumped. The Quantum Cat ran and jumped towards them as well. They fell into the laser blades, slicing themselves in half. Their other three partners fired at her from a distance. This impressive Zoid zoomed over the distance and destroyed them. The Iron Kong and the Heldigunners tried to work together and failed. The only Zoid left was the Dibison. Anara was caught off guard when the pilot of the Dibison fired the Megalow Max into the side of her Zoid. The Quantum Cat was pushed back as it fought the force of the beam of energy and was thrown into a building.  
  
"I hate being buried!" Anara yelled as the Quantum Cat threw off the chunks of rubble in a mighty roar.  
  
"I knew that would stop you somehow. The name's Fanock, Andrew Fanock." He said.  
  
"The name's Anara." She said firing off the rest of her missiles.  
  
The missiles soared towards the dark Dibison as a blue field of energy was erected that was hit by the missiles. A tactical report from Quantum Cat began to flow in.  
  
Andrew Fanock's Dibison 17-Shot Megalow Max Crushing Horns Heavy Shielding Suspicion of High Energy Zoid Core Probable Top Speed is two-times that of a normal Dibison Possibility of other weapons  
  
"So, you can modify a Dibison well. Let's see how it stands up with my Quantum Cat. Strike Laser Claw!" She yelled.  
  
The Quantum Cat raced towards Andrew Fanock. As it began to come down on them, Andrew smiled.  
  
"Strike Laser Horn!" He yelled.  
  
The horns of the Dibison began to glow yellow and the Dibison arched its head up. Almost in the nick of time, the Quantum Cat evaded the attack by firing its boosters and the claw went down the back. Anara watched as the Zoid toppled over and she went and destroyed the dam. 


	4. Chapter 3: On A Wing And A Prayer

********I DON'T OWN ZOIDS***************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Wing And A Prayer  
  
Anara and the Quantum Cat continued on from Mica's village. She always wanted to travel but not under the present circumstances. Anara would sleep while the Zoid would walk on. She'd been in a few more battles but nothing really important. Quantum Cat woke her up to see a Blue Gustav with a Redler on one of its trailers. It seemed to be stuck.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
The man turned in surprise to see a child piloting a Zoid.  
  
"Yah, my Gustav's stuck. Could use some help." He said.  
  
Anara got out and walked over to the Gustav. With a quick glance, she could tell what the transport Zoid's problem was.  
  
"One of your Gustav's actuators is on the fritz. These newer models tend to do this when that happens. I'll bypass it for you." Anara said getting out her tools.  
  
"You seem to know your way around Zoids, little girl." He said.  
  
"When your older brothers have Command Wolves, your sisters have Shield Ligers, and mom and dad have matching Zaber Fangs, you tend to become the mechanic." She said twisting the last bolt in place. "This should hold until you can get somewhere to repair it. Where you headed?"  
  
"I've been hired to recover a shipment of a vaccine that was stolen by some bandits. I found out where their base was and was going to go in when this happened. What's a six-year old doing out here?" He said.  
  
"I'm trying to find my parents. The Imperial Army has them. Well, you'd better get going." Anara said before her conscience caught up with her. "Do you need some help?"  
  
"I could use some. It's not going to be a walk in the park." He said.  
  
"What's your name?" Anara asked.  
  
"David Bee. Yours?" David asked.  
  
"Anara Quails and this is the Quantum Cat. My savior." She replied.  
  
"Well, let me give you all the information, Anara. There's this village that has like an annual epidemic. If the children there don't receive the vaccine in three days, they'll die." David said.  
  
"Let's ditch the Gustav. We'll be able to cover more ground if we move at top speed." Anara said running over to the Quantum Cat.  
  
David got into his Redler and both went at top speed towards the coordinates of the bandits' base. Anara knew that they had to Get there as soon as possible for the children's sake. They raced to the point they'd both agreed upon and got out of their Zoids.  
  
"I thought of a plan. My Redler's A.I. can keep air units busy while you and QC have some fun with the ground units. These guys have acquired numerous Zoids and pilots so watch out. While everyone's busy, I'll slip into the compound and steal the vaccine. My Redler will land and I'll escape in it." David said.  
  
"I can keep both busy. You and your Redler better focus on stealing the vaccine." Anara said turning towards her Zoid. "Right, Quantum Cat?"  
  
The purple Zoid roared in agreement and they put the plan into motion. The Quantum Cat stood outside the cavernous base and Anara keyed up the missiles.  
  
"How about a wake-up call?" Anara asked her Zoid.  
  
The Quantum Cat's missiles tore thorough the rock and exploded. Red Horns and Rev Raptors came storming out of the base firing at the Quantum Cat. Anara kept her attention on the battle as she noticed the Redler land at the base. The Quantum Cat bit into the back of the neck of a Rev Raptor and threw it into a Red Horn. The laser blades extended out the side legs.  
  
"Avash yee matey!" She said running through the ranks of Zoids and David came onto her screen.  
  
"Anara, I got the vaccine." He said.  
  
"Gotcha! But I don't leave a battle in the middle of it." She said as she strike-laser clawed the last Red Horn. "Now, I'll go."  
  
They were back in the village and David walked over to Anara.  
  
"So kid, where you headed?" David asked.  
  
"No where." She said.  
  
"Mind if I come?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." 


	5. Chapter 4: The Valley Of Despair

********I DON'T OWN ZOIDS**************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Valley Of Despair  
  
"I managed to bribe some of the local Imperial soldiers into telling me some very useful information." David said.  
  
"Like what." Anara said taking a drink of her hot chocolate.  
  
"The soldier I talked to use to belong to a Major Sali Rall's unit. Her unit attacked your village and presumably captured your family." David said watching Anara put her cup down.  
  
"Where is her base?" Anara asked.  
  
David shook his head. "Anara, you know that your family may already be dead."  
  
"If that's true, then I'll bury them. Where is it?" Anara asked.  
  
"You'll need some help." A familiar voice behind her said.  
  
David turned around surprised at who he saw.  
  
"Andrew Fanock, the most feared bandit in recent history. You've never been defeated." David said wanting to run.  
  
"Until I met her." Fanock said sitting down. "My gang had dammed up a river in the hopes to find some rare minerals. Unfortunately, we met with a rather big problem which ended our little operation. She's right here."  
  
"You mean that you were stopped by her." David said in disbelief.  
  
"What do you want, Fanock?" Anara asked him.  
  
Ordering a cup of hot chocolate, Fanock said. "When I first began battling with Zoids for the Republic army, it was fun and exciting. As I grew older, I had lost that feeling and that probably is what made me quit. After I battled you, I realized that I had regained that feeling. The love of feeling the power of your Zoid and knowing that you depend on one another. I saw those qualities in you. From the way you battled, you'll never lose that feeling even when you're a hundred and ninety-five. I wanted to thank you so I'm going with you."  
  
"So what's the plan?" David asked.  
  
"I think it should go like this."  
  
"Major Rall, Andrew Fanock has been captured." An Imperial soldier said.  
  
"Bring him in." Rall ordered.  
  
Fanock was bleeding from his lips. From the way the guards looked, he didn't give in. A quality she loved in a man.  
  
"You know where to take him." Rall ordered.  
  
Before Fanock realized it, he was in a cell. He turned to see a man and a woman in another cell. Fanock sat up to face them.  
  
"What's your story?" Fanock asked.  
  
"We were captured because we resisted eminent domain." The man said.  
  
"Got any family?" Fanock asked.  
  
"Most of our family are in these cells. Our youngest daughter isn't even here. We don't know where she is." The woman said.  
  
Fanock pulled out a small laser and cut his way out of the cell door. A guard tried to rush him and Fanock easily knocked him out. Grabbing the guard's keys, he unlocked the man and woman's cell.  
  
"Who are you?" The woman asked.  
  
"I'm Andrew Fanock and..." Andrew said as multiple explosions rocked the base. "That would be our resident flyboy, David Bee." Fanock put a hand on a comm link he had. "Bee, is she doing good?"  
  
"Good, I'm surprised these Imperial morons don't get up and run away. Not that Anara would let them." Bee said.  
  
"Anara, our daughter is here. I don't see how a Red Horn could..." Anara's father said hearing a loud roar. "That wasn't a Red Horn."  
  
"More of a Liger but we haven't figured out much about it." Fanock said.  
  
Fanock led the entire captured family out to some awaiting Command Wolves. As they were about to make their escape, they heard over their radio.  
  
"No one escapes from my base and lives." Sali Rall yelled. Out of a hanger, a Genosaurer began to walk out. Anara took the Quantum Cat in and ordered the others to get out of there. Rall began to charge the charged particle gun and when she fired, she didn't hit the Quantum Cat, she hit six Command Wolves. Tears began to flow from Anara's eyes. She had been so filled with joy and now that had been ripped away from her in an instant. The Quantum Cat tore towards the Genosaurer at top speed. Anara only knew one thing at the moment. She would not let her live. Suddenly, the cable claw flew from the Genosaurer and struck the cockpit of the Quantum Cat. The Zoid landed hard and roared back at the Genosaurer. Rall aimed the Genosaurer's main guns when...  
  
"MEGALOW MAX!!" Fanock yelled.  
  
The powerful blast nearly missed the Genosaurer but tore off the nose guns. As the Genosaurer turned towards Fanock and begin to power up the charged particle gun, four missiles struck the beast. The missiles halted the energy flow and ended the charge.  
  
"You're not leaving here alive." Anara said to her.  
  
"Didn't I already tell you that?" Rall asked.  
  
The cable claw grabbed the cockpit and began to squeeze. When the Quantum Cat finally suffered a command system freeze, Rall went after the others. Anara lay against her seat crying.  
  
"QC, please wake up. Come on. I know you can do it. Please help me. Please. We have to help the others." Anara said. Bringing her head down on the console, she continued. "Please QC. You're the only one I have left. Don't give up on me too."  
  
Slowly, the consoles began to blink own displaying the battle damage. On one of the consoles read, "NANITES REQUIRE CHARGED PARTICLE ENERGY".  
  
Wait, Anara thought. Isn't the Genosaurer's special weapon a charged particle gun.  
  
"HEY! MAJOR RALL!" Anara yelled.  
  
"So, I see that the little girl is still conscious. Now, she will be dead." Rall said charging up her charged particle gun.  
  
Anara saw that Major Rall had defeated Andrew and David. She hoped this would work. Major Rall fired and the Quantum Cat was struck hard. When the smoke cleared, Rall was surprised to see that the Quantum Cat was fully repaired.  
  
"It can't be..." Rall said.  
  
The Quantum Cat ran towards her at top speed. Its Strike Laser Claw began to glow. The Zoid leapt into the air and cut into the torso section, killing Major Rall.  
  
After Anara buried her family, she wondered what she would do now. 


	6. Chapter 5: The New Enemy: The Guardian F...

*****Here's the next chapter  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The New Enemy: The Guardian Force  
  
Years Later  
  
Anara had just finished washing Quantum Cat when David and Andrew came out of no where chasing a Command Wolf. She suspected that the high speed boosters on the Zoid were giving it the extra speed.  
  
"Anara, could you give us a hand?" Bee asked.  
  
"This ********* Command Wolf is too fast!" Andrew yelled.  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!" Anara exclaimed as the Quantum Cat tore the right legs off the Command Wolf.  
  
When the Zoid pilot ejected, Andrew caught him.  
  
"Tell me what I want to know and maybe, you'll live." Andrew threatened the man.  
  
"Okay, that night a Gustav was captured. There was a Shield Liger and a Command Wolf behind it with an organoid. A blond girl told us about some rogue group of Zoid pilots within the Empire so we let them go. That's it. I swear." He said terrified.  
  
"Fanock, let him go." Anara said. "I believe him."  
  
Andrew put away his gun. "So do I." He said.  
  
That night, Andrew had his results and he called Bee and Anara over.  
  
"The Gustav wasn't much to go on but what he said later about an organoid got me thinking. There are only four known organoids. Three are rogue but always are with their human partner but the fourth is part of the Republic Army. More importantly, it belongs to a Van Flyhight." Andrew said pulling up a group shot of the Guardian Force. "He's part of the Guardian Force. The Shield Liger evolved into what is now known as a Blade Liger. The Command Wolf was replaced with the new Lightning Saix. And you might notice the blond girl named Fiona."  
  
Anara stared at the picture. She knew who she had to kill.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" A soldier yelled over the intercom.  
  
Van ran to the Blade Liger. Zeke had already fused with it and Van hoped it wasn't Raven. Fiona was in the control tower.  
  
"Van, thank god. It isn't Raven or anyone we know. But you guys better get out there." She said.  
  
The Blade Liger, Dibison, and the Lightning Saix left the base to see what some would consider a massacre. All around them, Zoid corpses littered the landscape.  
  
"Beak, get an identification on the Purple Liger." Thomas said.  
  
After a few seconds, the word, "CLASSIFIED", appeared on his screen.  
  
"Van, that purple Liger is a classified Zoid that according to Beak, belongs to the Republic." Thomas told Van.  
  
Before Van could answer, he was interrupted by what seemed to be a girl's voice that was even younger than Raven.  
  
"Give me Fiona's head and we'll stop this attack." She said.  
  
"Why do you want with Fiona?" Van asked.  
  
"Because of her, I'm an orphan." She said.  
  
"Either hand her over to us or we'll level this base starting with you three." An older man said clearly from the Dibison.  
  
"And trust us. We're more than capable. Even if you stop the Dibison and me, you won't get our young friend." A younger man probably the same age as Van said.  
  
Irvine sent his Lightning Saix into his top speed. He hoped that his tremendous speed would allow him to defeat the three Zoids. However, he didn't believe what he just saw. It was the purple Liger. It was rapidly gaining speed and it didn't seem to be at top speed yet. A claw began to glow and the strange Liger jumped into the air. The glowing claw sliced cleanly through the Saix and the Zoid landed as gracefully as a cat would after killing its prey. Before Van could initiate his attack, a comm message came to him directly from President Herman herself.  
  
"Guardian Force, you are ordered to retreat. Pick up the pilot of the Lightning Saix and return to the capital." The President ordered.  
  
"But..." Van said.  
  
"Follow orders." The President said.  
  
The orders were followed and they managed to get out of there.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Van sat on the couch with the entire group in the same room. There was a large monitor in the room. The President and Dr. Dee walked into the room and a conference table came out of the floor. Chairs were included and they sat down.  
  
"Computer, open classified files QC1-QC375." The President said.  
  
The monitors on the conference table began to display data on a single Zoid. The purple Liger was well known by the Republic military.  
  
"Fifty years ago, during the rebellion, the fledgling rebellion was in shambles. In a battle that some thought would be the final battle, the Quantum Cat appeared out of no where. Working its way through the Imperial defenses as if they didn't even exist, this Zoid decimated the Imperial Battalion and saved us. The pilot of the Quantum Cat at the time was a man named Jason Black. The only time the Quantum Cat had lost was the final battle in which a Rev Raptor was able to shove one of its blades into the severally weakened Quantum Cat. The blade hit the pilot and the attack killed him. Following his wishes, we released the Zoid with the remains and we never saw it again until yesterday." The President said.  
  
"Is this correct? Jason Black and the Quantum Cat took down fifty Genosaurers." Thomas asked.  
  
"It is. And before you ask, even with the combined weight of the Imperial and Republic armies, we wouldn't even be able to scratch the Quantum Cat's paint job. Dr. Dee will be able to explain more about the Quantum Cat." The President said.  
  
"Thank you, Louise. Now, the Quantum Cat has an integrated organoid system. The armor absorbs any energy weapon's attack and converts it to its needs. Typically, based on past experience, the Quantum Cat will utilize the energy for any repairs. In terms of basic intelligence, it rivals the greatest minds of our time. Based on excavations of Ancient Zoidian ruins, we've found the Quantum Cat wasn't built by the Ancient Zoidians but by an even older race that are even more rarer than the Ancient Zoidians. This race predates the Ancient Zoidians by about one- hundred and seventy-five million years. This race was known as the Builders and I believe they were the original creators of the first Zoids." Dr. Dee said.  
  
"Do you think this girl that is piloting the Quantum Cat could be one of these builders?" Fiona asked.  
  
"It's entirely possible. The family that was killed could have adopted her as a baby." Dr. Dee said.  
  
Suddenly, Fiona found herself on the scene of a battlefield. She was in a town being attacked by the Empire. The town was mounting its own defense but from the way things looked, this town wouldn't last much longer. Fiona heard an explosion nearby and saw a Dark Horn fire its particle cannon into a Red Horn. Inside the Red Horn, she saw a five year old girl go unconscious. Then, she was back in the conference room.  
  
"Major Sali Rall." Fiona said.  
  
"Who?" Van asked.  
  
"Major Sali Rall of the Imperial Military. She's the one who started all of this." Fiona said. "Who is she?"  
  
A quick check of Imperial Military records shown that Major Sali Rall was a devout Proezen loyalist. She disappeared before the Deathsaurer was destroyed and it was presumed that she was a bandit like most former Proezen loyalists were.  
  
Suddenly, Fiona was on another battlefield watching a Genosaurer fight the same three Zoids they saw just a few days ago. She watched as the charged particle gun hit the Quantum Cat and how the nanites repaired the Zoid, allowing the Quantum Cat to destroy the Genosaurer and Major Rall along with her.  
  
"We're still trying to find out where she..." Thomas was saying.  
  
"You won't find her. The girl that pilots the Quantum Cat killed her. She'd just lost her family and she now blames me. I don't know why." Fiona said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
It was a week later and Anara spotted the Blue Blade Liger at an Imperial Military base. The Dibison and a new Lightning Saix were also there. Andrew Fanock and David Bee soon arrived. We had a plan. We would attack at night. 


End file.
